Goblin Discussions
by KeepSmiling1
Summary: Ragnok and Griphook tell Filius about their experience with Harry. Takes place in School Days - Year 1 Fun. Part of Defies Expectations


"Ahhhh, this may be your grandfather's finest work yet, Griphook!"

"You say that every time I bring a bottle over, _ghec mekec_. Though I will admit to there being something especially pleasing to the palate," Griphook responded, side-eyeing Flitwick. While the wine was good, seeing the reactions of one newly caught in Harry's web would make it superb.

"Let us ignore formalities for the moment, Griphook. Let's pretend that we are merely two goblins setting records straight concerning the legend that is Harry Potter. Perhaps you could go first, seeing as everything began within your office?"

Chuckling inwardly at the exaggeration of Harry's fame, Griphook took another sip before beginning. "Everything pointed to it being an ordinary day. Grimhook, my youngest, had been watching me for a few days as punishment for something or other. James Potter had an appointment that afternoon to recognize Harry as his heir. When the boy first came in, I remember thinking that he seemed rather timid for a Potter…then he opened his mouth, and I discovered that nerves were more to blame than anything else. He had apparently been asking around about goblins and wanted to make a good impression. I doubt I'll ever forget that introduction. Almost faster than I could understand, Harry had exclaimed that he was 'Harry James Potter, son of my daddy named James Potter and my mummy named Lily Potter.' Harry even apologized for not knowing his grandparents' names. Ah, that was my first clue that things weren't going to go exactly as planned. When the boy decided to show off his skills in magic by cleaning my office, I knew that Potter Sr. had purposefully kept me uninformed about his son. By this point, Grimhook had somehow been seen by Harry and his punishment had been transformed into playing while the adults talked. All of this worked together to create later events. As punishment for what I saw as a prank, I found every piece of parchment that could conceivably require a signature from James and went through them in excruciating detail. Had Grimhook not been there to keep Harry occupied, I never would have let it continue so long. As circumstance would have it, our attention became just distracted enough that the boys could slip out and run into your youngest. Would you care to continue with the events that happened whilst the bank was locked down?"

Filius had been rather entertained thus far by the tale, its events reminding him of his first conversation with Harry. Hmm… it didn't seem right that no one thought to forewarn him. Perhaps the Twins would be willing to unofficially assist him in planning a suitable punishment….

Ragnok cleared his throat. "The most exciting portion of that time is really only known by the children," turning to Flitwick "That same afternoon, my son had decided to visit the dragons...without an escort. From what I gathered after the fact, Harry and Grimhook ran into him, and the three narrowly escaped death. The dragon handlers that found them told me that they found Harry standing in front of the other two attempting to protect them. When I heard the story and saw the boy happily playing alongside mine, I didn't see a wizard...I saw a child. I blame that as one reason for why I offered him what I did….Were you aware that prior to that day, over 700 years had passed since a human was last offered a boon? Nonetheless, I felt honor bound to ask that he decide on a suitable payment….All he wanted was to learn about our culture and language with his new friends. And so it began. Several times a week, he joined Ranook and Grimhook in lessons. No one believed that his interest would endure. Those who knew of it started a pool - most believing he wouldn't last a month. The tutors were initially cold towards him seeing it as a waste of time. But the clock kept ticking. He had a natural knack with language and was soon fluent in Gobdekul. Eventually, his lessons shifted such that he interacted with more than just our boys. Harry did not give up when he discovered that he was at a physical disadvantage during mock battles, nor did he cry foul when parents disapproved of him. He merely looked for ways around the problems and was happy for the friendships he had. He proved himself to the naysayers time and time again simply by staying and gained allies by living his life to goblin standards while on our lands. By the time his peers were ready to make their first weapons, Harry had earned his place alongside them and was fully accepted by all who interacted with him….he is human, but he is also goblin, and the relationship between our cultures will be the stronger for it in the generations to come…"

There was silence as everyone's minds turned to the incredible young man asleep in a room above them. It was true that none could have imagined the long-term consequences that would come from offering the lad a boon years ago, yet none could deny their existence and the positive results either. Ragnok had surprised even himself with the passion in his voice though he truly meant every word. That Harry's wish to teach his human peers about goblin culture was actually bearing fruit was evidence enough of that.

Griphook's mind has also wandered to the fruit of Harry's lessons - specifically the rather polite missive that he had received from another client. Though the grammar could use some work and the vocabulary was at times lacking, it really was an impressive attempt. It seemed that the youngest Potter would make a good teacher.

Flitwick summed everything up when he recited "_'Dhec dhuur haalaan ac or rhakec't druul del'daan dakec mel duun dhec dhuur haalaan ac daan druul or men shel'daac_*' indeed. It seems that the youth who come into contact with Harry Potter become emboldened to fight for a greater peace than has been seen in times passed. I, for one, plan to do everything in my power to help them in their quest."

"Hear! Hear!"

"I'll drink to that!"

And so they did, drinking long into the night in celebration of brighter tomorrows on the horizon.

-

AN *means "Fight for peace to exist in your infant's lifetime while training him to fight for peace in the day of his children". Flitwick is basically saying that this generation is fighting for peace, and he isn't going to stand in their way.


End file.
